Endless Circle
by emerald-pillow
Summary: Link encounters a mysterious cloaked figure that leads him into another time travel adventure. Contains violence and agnst. Second Chapter is up.
1. Default Chapter

**Link stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. His ears twitched as he listened to the still night air. The entire town was still sleeping. With the early rays of morning light seeping over the castle walls, the rampant packs of dogs had gone home to rest. . .leaving the village quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The Hero of Time could have sworn that he had heard someone following him. The footfalls against the brick ground was unmistakable. . .and yet, as he now listened intently, all he heard was the wind blowing soft ripples in the well, centered in the town square. The strong sense of being shadowed still lingered in his mind and aura.**

**Sighing, the blonde turned and continued toward the main gate. It wouldn't be long before the draw bridge would be lowered, and he could begin his journey back to Lon Lon Ranch. Though he hadn't heard anything more, Link continued to give his surroundings a great deal of his attention. As he neared the path that would lead to the main gate, he could have sworn that he heard footsteps again. This time, instead of stopping, he began to run. As expected, the footfalls grew more rapid. Now convinced that he was being followed, he detoured to the back alley of the town.**

**The follower perused. Just as Link approached a dead end, he pulled out his hook shot and aimed for the roof of a home. In one quick motion, the Hylian swordsman was dragged to the roof tops. He quickly replaced his weapon and ducked behind a chimney to peek around the corner. A cloaked figure entered the dead end, and stopped suddenly. Link squinted in the dim light to see the other's face, but the shadows cast by the hood of the cloak wouldn't allow it. **

**Keeping as quiet as possible, Link reached for his sword. He pulled it from it's sheath silently, and prepared to pounce the person that had been following him. Inhaling deeply, he ran toward the edge of the roof. Leaping off, he pointed his sword toward the figure. The position of the sword wasn't to hurt, but to pin and frighten. As Link fell closer to the cloak, it looked up at him. Even while staring up, the face wasn't completely visible. **

**Staying focused, he landed on the form, and they both tumbled to the ground. The sound of metal crashing against brick echoed in the silence, and Link stood up straight in confusion. The person wearing the cloak was gone. All that laid in front of him was the clothes. Confused, he used the tip of his sword to push the material aside. . .only to find nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Though he tried not to give much thought to the early morning pursuer, Link found it difficult to think of anything else as he removed Epona's bridle. He gave a light slap on the horse's rear end and she happily ran toward the other horses that were running about the ranch.**

**"Good morning Link." Malon called as she stepped from the house. Link turned around to face the glowing smile of the girl. "Glad to see that you've returned again. Have you had breakfast yet?" Link shook his head, and Malon stepped forward. She lightly grasp his hand in both of hers, then lead him into the house. **

**The strong aroma of bacon and eggs filled Link's nostrils as he entered. It had been a long time since he had a good home cooked meal. Not really being able to belong any where, Link was left wandering the many lands. Though the castle, the ranch, and forest were his favorite places to travel, he felt that he didn't really fit in. Being that Kokiri was only for children, he couldn't stay there. However, growing up there set him to a certain custom that was different from the Market. He wasn't use to all the noise and people. Lon Lon Ranch was nice. There were few people, and he loved the horses; it was the frequent visitors that bothered him. He even spent time in Death Mountain, Gerudo Valley, and Zora's Domain. Though everyone always welcomed him with open arms, it just didn't seem like home.**

**"How long are you staying this time?" Malon asked as she set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. Link shrugged and accepted the glass of milk she offered. "You know you're always welcome here." Malon added and turned toward the stairs leading up. "Father, breakfast is ready." Father. . .it was one thing that Link never experienced. He often wondered who his parents were. He knew his mother was dead. . .but what about his father? That was another reason that he continues to return to the ranch. He liked watching Talon and his daughter on a day to day basis. He envied what the two had. . .something he never could.**

**Thinking of this, his appetite eluded him. . .and his mind wandered back to the cloak. Who would want to follow him? It couldn't have been Gannondorf. . .he was still locked away. The seal hadn't been broken or weaken. . .if it had, Zelda would have surely told him before he left that morning. Since she hadn't said anything, he figured that it was someone else. . .but who? And how could anyone disappear into thin air without magic? Maybe that's what it was. . .a wizard or a sorceress. . .but then, the question of why they were following him continued to haunt his mind.**

**"Link?" He looked up at the sound of his name. "Are you okay? You have yet to eat." The blue eyes fell back to the meal before him. Not wanting to rouse suspicion or offense, he forced himself to eat what he could from the plate. Whoever was following him that morning will, more likely than not, do it again. This time, he would be fully ready for the person. . .or creature. . .or whatever it was.**

**Until then, he believed it wise to consult Zelda. . .meaning another trip back to Hyrule Castle. He glanced back up at Malon, hating to tell her that he was thinking of leaving again. There was no doubt that the ranch girl loved when he was there. Since she lived with her father and the farm hand, she didn't really have anyone her age that she could connect with; which was another reason she was always happy to see Link. On the same note, every time he left, she carried a habit of nearly crying. If there was one thing Link hated, it was seeing anyone in any type of pain. He knew from experience that loneliness was, indeed, one of the worse kinds. Thinking of this, he decided to head back to Hyrule Castle first thing tomorrow morning. That way, he could leave while she was sleeping and he wouldn't have to see her soft eyes mist over with tears. It would be wrong to leave without telling her, but then when she would wake in the morning, she would know what had happened. It wasn't the first time he had done it.**

**"So how was the Market?" Malon questioned lightly, in an attempt to start a conversation. Just as Link opened his mouth to answer, Talon came stumbling down the stairs.**

**"Why do we have to get up so early?" He grumbled as he scratched his neck. Malon giggled and pulled the chair out for her father to sit in.**

**"Because there is much work that needs to be done today father. Don't forget that we have a busy schedule to keep up." Nodding, Talon accepted the seat being offered. As the legs were scooted against the hard wooden floor, his eyes landed on Link for the first time.**

**"Oh Link. You're here. Come to help out?"**

**"Father. Link is our guest. . .not hired help. He's come to relax."  
"This boy relax? Never. Isn't that right?" Link only half smirked at the comment.**

**"Father, you are not putting him to work today."**

**Link sat bolt up straight, heavily heaving, and sweat pouring. The image of his dream still lingered in his mind. The sight that he witnessed years ago, still haunted him. In fact, there weren't too many fights from his past that didn't cause him to wake in the middle of the night in fear. All the monsters he had destroyed. The horrific sight of their blood raining on him. The painful screams that eluded their bodies as they had taken their final breath of life. The last image that burned in his mind of them was of their mauled forms.**

**They were memories that he could have easily lived without. . .at the same time, he was thankful for them. At least, only he had to deal with them. Knowing that he was the only one suffering from those experience eased him. He had saved others from going through what he had. No matter how hard he tried to forget them. . .they seem to always return in his unguarded moments of sleep. The worse were of Barinade, Volvagia, Ghot, and of course, Majora. It was Volvagia that tormented him that night.**

**He sat in the still silence, holding himself and attempting to push the dream from him. However, the image of the decapitated head blazed in his memory. Finally, he settled himself. After waiting a few more seconds, he pushed from the bed of hay, and headed toward the ladder that would lead to the first level of the barn. Though Malon had insisted on him sleeping in the house, he was just as persistent to sleep in the barn. The main reason was because of his dreams. There were times that he woke screaming. . .he didn't want to bother Malon, Ingo, nor Talon. Besides, being in the barn would make it all that much easier to slip out and head toward Hyrule Castle.**

**Upon hearing the soft thuds on the wooden floor, Epona woke from her sleep. She neighed loudly as she always did when Link approached. He quickly closed the gap between them and rubbed her snout to silence her. He didn't want anyone to be disturbed. Once his friend calmed, he set to work attaching the bridle and saddle again. In a matter of minutes, all was set, and he lead the steed from the barn. **

**Surprise was with him as he noticed Malon standing just outside the door to the house. There was a sad look in her violet eyes. She stood in her night gown, staring intently at him, with unspoken questions. No words needed to be exchanged to know what those questions were. Sighing, Malon stepped from his path, and Link continued. She watched as he gracefully mounted Epona, and rode from the ranch.**

**No sooner had he emerged from the main gate, than he heard a familiar voice calling to him. Bringing Epona to a halt, he turned slightly to his right to find a bright light coming toward him. At first, Link thought his mind was playing tricks on him. The glowing light was a fairy. A fairy he hadn't seen in nearly eight years. It was Navi.**

**"Hey!" She called as she came closer. "Did you miss me Link?" The blonde only stared in confusion. He had searched every inch of the woods looking for her, but with no luck. After a year, he figured that she must have been assigned to another mission by the Deku Tree Scrub. "Articulate as ever, I see. Well, there's no time for that. The Deku Tree Scrub sent me to look for you. He wants to see you as soon as possible." **

**Navi sounded urgent. . .he couldn't ignore that. He glanced at the castle a moment, knowing that the question of the cloaked figure was going to torture him until he learns the truth. Only after a moment's haste, he directed Epona toward the entrance to the Kokiri village. Whatever mystery behind the cloaked figure was just going to have to wait. Navi quickly tucked herself safely under his hat before Epona broke into top speed, knowing that if she didn't, she would have to struggle to keep up like she had before.**

**For the first time in a long time, a smile pulled at Link's lips. Not a smirk, or half a smile; a full one. It was consoling to feel Navi's wings lightly brushing against the nape of his neck. It was comforting just to know that she was with him again. Navi was the only friend that fully understood him. He was thankful for that. As the hallow tree entrance came into view, Link once again wondered the possibility that Gannondorf had somehow escaped from the Scared Realm. What else could the Deku Tree Scrub want with him? He loathed the probability of another adventure like his last, and he also hoped for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Epona's hoof beats echoed in the silent early morning, as the entrance to Kokiri village grew near. She snorted in her efforts to reach the destination as quickly as possible. Without warning, a bright light flashed before Link's eyes, and Epona reared in fear; throwing him to the ground. The blow knocked the wind out of him as Epona ran from the scene.**

**"Link?" Navi hovered above him in concern. "Link, are you okay?" Link slowly sat up and was greeted by a wave of lightheadedness. "Take it easy. . .you just had a nasty fall." Navi then flew around him in a tight circle. "But what happened? There's no one out here." The hero stood and searched the field. His eyes landed on Epona, who was heading toward Lon Lon Ranch. He considered calling her back, but figured it easier to walk the rest of the way. At least doing this would limit the noise and he wouldn't become a victim of an ambush again. "I wonder what caused that light?"**

**Suddenly a tingling sensation numbed his right hand. Link clenched his hand into fists a few times, in hopes of regaining feeling; but to no avail. Confused, he pulled his gauntlet from his flesh to find the Triforce piece glowing brightly as if another piece was near by. Something told him that it wasn't Zelda that was causing the reaction. It was something else. The sensation it was causing was different from what being near Zelda brought forth.**

**"I sssssee that you hold a piessse of the Triforssse. That meanssss that you musssst be Link." The voice held no owner. As both Link and Navi looked around, they couldn't pin point where it was coming from. The raspy tone was unfamiliar to them, but was still able to be determined as evil. "That alssso meanssss that you musssst die." With that, Link felt a strong breeze fly pass him, followed shortly by the stinging sensation of being cut. The green tunic ripped, exposing the incision in his left arm.**

**"Link, I can't sense where this creature is coming from." Navi informed. "I can't find him anywhere." Link's ears twitched as he heard movement in the grass, to his left. He jumped to the side, but not before another scratch was added to his flesh.**

**"That wasss impresssssive. . .not too many people are able to tell where I am. You dodged well. . .but not well enough." Another attack claimed a slash to his leg.**

**"Link!" Navi flew to his side. "How are you going to defeat him, if you can't see him?" As if to answer her question, she noticed that he was collecting energy to his palm. He could hear that the enemy was preparing another attack. Just as the invisible fighter fled pass him again, Link dropped to one knee and slammed his palm to the ground. A cry of pain could be heard as a shield of fire emerged from the struck grass and continued to fan out.**

**"Dinssss' Fire? . . .but that issss only a myth." The voice had grown painful. "No matter. I can counter." Once again, silence reigned. Link did his best to hear the grass rustling, but there wasn't any sign that whoever was attacking him was still there. Though Din's Fire was a powerful move, it wasn't enough to have killed the unknown. Before another attack could be launched, Link cast Nayru's Love. Not a moment too soon as he heard the attack smash against his shield.**

**"That was a great move. . .but now what are you going to do?" Navi questioned. It was no secret that Nayru's Love didn't last long. He couldn't very well continue to cast Din's Fire either. Now that the enemy knew of the attack, he would definitely consider it. There was only one thing Link could think to do. Without warning, he ran toward the forest. Still confused, Navi flew after him. "What are you doing?" She questioned as she flew to keep up. Link didn't respond as he pulled out the ocarina that Saria had given him upon his leaving Kokiri for the first time. He knew that the enemy was still following him. . .he just hoped that his plan would work. If it didn't, he wasn't sure what to do.**

**Link stopped abruptly at a fallen log just inside the wooded area. He inhaled deeply and brought the ocarina to his lips. He closed his eyes as he began playing the upbeat notes of Saria's song. With the notes floating among the calm trees, Navi continued to search with her eyes in hopes of catching a glimpse of their enemy. Nayru's Love was beginning to fade as the song came to an end, and the forest immediately came to life with the voices of its spirits.**

**"There is no evil heart in the forest." A monotone informed. Link replaced the ocarina, wondering if perhaps whatever attacked had followed them after all. As if to answer his question, Nayru's Love vanished, and his flesh was once again gashed. This time, the injury was to his cheek. **

**"There are no evil hearts in the forest." A different voice foretold. This was followed by several other voices speaking the same words.**

**"What do you mean there's not? What's attacking?" Navi questioned the forest spirits. Link's eyes roamed the vicinity. He wasn't for sure, but he had a feeling he now understood. On a hunch, he cast Din's Fire again. This time, it wasn't for an attack. . .but better lighting. As predicted, he noticed a form standing in the near distance. It was the cloak figure that had chased him in the market. Keeping the figure in the corner of his eye, he acted as if he hadn't noticed it. **

**"Did you honessstly believe that the foressst would protect you?" Navi looked around the forest, wishing with all her might that she could at least sense the creature attacking. It sounded as if the evil voice was coming from all around them.**

**"Link, cast Nayru's Love again. If you can buy some time, then maybe. . ." Her sentence was cut off as a bomb was pulled from Link's arsenal. Without warning, Link threw the bomb a short distance that was equal from them and the shadow. Dirt sprung out of the ground from the explosion. Instantly, he pulled one bomb after another and made a complete circle around himself. "What are you doing? Aimlessly throwing bombs isn't going to help." The dust billowed a moment like a fog that was starting to settle for the night. **

**The Hero of Time made his move. He ran through the trees as quickly and easily as possible. Just as the cloaked figure noticed him, it was too late to react. Link firmly grabbed the unknown being and slammed him against the trunk of a tree. Before the other could counter, Link's sword was drawn and placed dangerously close to the other's neck. The hood of the cloak slid from its spot to reveal the face beyond. **

**"Who are you?" Navi asked as the dust finally settled to the point that the exposed face could be seen. It was a boy that was near the same age as Link. His shoulder length blonde hair framed his heart shaped face. The deep blue eyes were filled with shock and awe.**

**"My name is Ezar. . .I mean you no harm."**

**"Were you the one that sent that beast after us?" The loud mouthed fairy questioned and Ezar merely nodded his answer. **

**"I would hardly call it a beast. . .more or less an illusion."**

**"Illusion?" Navi looked over at Link. To her surprise, the wounds were gone, and the tunic intact as if the battle had never occurred. "I'm confused."**

**"Please, remove your sword and I will explain all." Ezar stated softly as he stared into Link's face. Without hesitating, Link withdrew his weapon.**


End file.
